


Clear the Area

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Season 5 recontextualized. It's about obsession, it's about love--it's about the Clex. Visual spoilers for all Season 5 episodes except the finale.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Clear the Area

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Well, we're entering into the final week of new Smallville episodes. To celebrate the fact that our show's made it through 5 seasons, here's a little vid. Yay Smallville!!!
> 
> A million thanks to Chimosa for a fantastic beta. Thanks also to Juxtoppozed for looking at an early version of this. Additional thanks to Alichica886 for the song. Having a dancer for a beta was a great challenge for me because I became hyper-sensitive to movement and timing. If you notice any improvement in those areas, it's thanks to Chimosa. Narratively, I don't know what to tell you. When I first started with this vid, I had this convoluted alternate universe story I wanted to tell. But the clips just refused to be shaped in that direction. What resulted is more of a mood piece than a narrative piece, I think. Technically, I did not do much tweaking to the clips because my method of importing source results in very "fragile" clips which don't take well to manipulation. So I had to make the cutting do my work for me. For those of you who notice those sorts of things, I am aware that my aspect ratio is a little wonky, but I cannot bring myself to care all that much. I'm finished!!!!Woohooo!!!!

**Title:** Clear the Area  
 **Artist:** Imogen Heap  
 **Characters:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** Season 5 recontextualized. It's about obsession, it's about love--it's about the Clex. **Visual spoilers for all Season 5 episodes except the finale.**

[Clear the Area, 20MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dgxg6dl6g6.wmv) Click to download. 

[Clear the Area on **YouTube:**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzGiwcDwNnY)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/157243.html).


End file.
